


sorry for my vices

by joonyoungs



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hook-Up, House Party, M/M, Roleplay, Tattoos, and eyeliner because I never left my Fall Out Boy phase, yes Kevin has tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonyoungs/pseuds/joonyoungs
Summary: “You don’t really look like the kind of guy who would listen to punk music,” he says, his voice sounding like he’s on the verge of laughter. Jacob shrugs at the words, tipping back his drink until the vodka burns his throat.“You look like you stole your boyfriend’s shirt, so,” he says, trailing off and smirking at the way the boy’s eyes darken.or— roleplay, in hindsight, is for people much more composed than Jacob and Kevin
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	sorry for my vices

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever get possessed by a horny thought and you write an entire fic in about two hours? yeah, moonbae will do that to me I guess. unbeta'd
> 
> title is (unfortunately) inspired by Saint-Tropez by Post Malone

The party is nothing special, just more of the same thing. Jacob recognizes a couple of his volleyball teammates and they call out to him, a group of half-drunk men hollering over the music blaring from the speakers. Jacob waves at them, giving them a thumbs-up before weaving back through the crowd.

  
  
His solo cup is definitely filled with way more vodka than soda, and he makes a face when he takes a drink. He turns his body just enough so a couple of drunk girls don’t plow into him, laughing and stumbling through the party. He thinks to ask if they’re okay but luckily a sober friend rounds them up, takes them outside for some fresh air.

  
  
It’s good, because Jacob has a plan tonight.

  
  
He finally manages to work his way through the most dense part of the crowd, bodies swaying on a makeshift dance floor in this frat house. There’s enough people for this whole situation to be a fire code violation, but Jacob hardly thinks the people dancing close enough to be properly grinding really mind. Instead he scans the less-populated part of the party, eyeing anyone on their own to strike up a conversation.

  
  
The boy standing by the large front window is, objectively, beautiful. Dark wavy hair hangs in his face, long enough for Jacob to really wind his hands through and grab onto. His lips are pulled into a pretty pout as he looks down at his drink, swirling it aimlessly in his hand. His sleeveless shirt is likely homemade, jagged edges showing enough of his ribcage to show off the script tattoo etched into his skin.

  
  
He’s perfect, and Jacob already knows how to reel him in.

  
  
“Nice shirt,” he says, smiling when the boy looks up at him curiously. “I didn’t think too many people knew that band.”

  
  
The faded logo of a local punk band sits on the boy’s shirt, likely worn with years of wear or dragged out from some sorry thrift store pile. His hand automatically comes up to brush against it, looking up at Jacob with a challenging gaze.

“You don’t really look like the kind of guy who would listen to punk music,” he says, his voice sounding like he’s on the verge of laughter. Jacob shrugs at the words, tipping back his drink until the vodka burns his throat.

  
  
“You look like you stole your boyfriend’s shirt, so,” he says, trailing off and smirking at the way the boy’s eyes darken.

  
  
“Definitely not,” he answers, placing his drink on the windowsill. He plucks Jacob’s from his hand and puts it in the same spot. When he turns back to Jacob, he’s close enough that his breath fans over Jacob’s face. “I didn’t come here with anyone.”

  
  
Jacob’s smile grows wider at this, his hands automatically finding the boy’s waist. “Is that right?”

The boy’s arms come up to loop around Jacob’s neck, slender fingers playing with his hair. From this close, Jacob can see the smudged black eyeliner around his eyes, making him look more like an alluring feline than a man. His words are silky smooth the second they leave his lips.

  
  
“Why don’t I show you how available I am?” he says, smirking when Jacob makes a noise of agreement. He laughs, hands sliding down Jacob’s arms until he links their hands together. He pulls Jacob through the crowd, walking in front of him and giving him a very obvious look at how tight his jeans are over his ass. Jacob thanks whatever deity— or frat boy— who thought throwing a party with Post Malone blaring over the speakers was a good idea, but the thought is quickly dismissed when he’s shoved into a very dark place.

  
  
“Where—” Jacob starts, but the boy shushes him and closes the door behind him. They’re plunged into complete darkness now, but it only lasts a second because a single light bulb over their head clicks on, swinging slightly from the pull lever that the boy is holding onto.

  
  
“Don’t tell me you’re scared of the dark,” he replies, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes. His lips curl into a knowing smile and all Jacob wants to do is kiss it away, to shove his tongue down his throat so he can’t make another snide comment.

  
  
“Please,” Jacob whispers, reaching out to pull the boy closer by his wrist. He sees the wide smile just before their lips connect, Jacob’s back hitting the far wall of the tiny closet. The boy in his arms moans, guides Jacob’s hands down until they’re cupping his ass through his jeans.

  
  
When they part, they’re both gasping for air. “Awfully forward, aren’t you?” Jacob asks.

  
  
The boy hums, pulling Jacob’s lower lip down with his thumb. “Is that a problem?”

  
  
It certainly isn’t, not with the way Jacob can feel both of them getting hard. He shakes his head as he pulls him into another kiss, this one slower and deeper. Jacob’s hands slide up the back of the boy’s shirt, fingers dragging up his spine and making him shiver. 

  
  
The sensation must be a deadly combination, because the boy breaks the kiss in a gasp, tucking his head into the crook of Jacob’s neck to catch his breath. He’s grinding his hips into Jacob’s, looking for the friction they both desperately need. The boy pulls at Jacob’s belt, eager hands unbuckling it and letting it hit the carpeted floor. It’s almost impressive how quick his hands work, and soon Jacob has his jeans and boxers pooled around his feet. 

  
  
He looks at Jacob’s cock with an arched brow, thumb sweeping over the bead of precum and making Jacob’s nerves come alive. He wrapped his hand around Jacob, stroking him a few times and smiling in satisfaction when he sees how hard he gets beneath his touch.

  
  
“You’re,” Jacob starts, words choking off at a particularly expert flick of the wrist. “Incredible.”

  
  
The boy winks, releasing his lower lip that was between his teeth. “Thanks, babe.”

  
  
Jacob’s head is spinning with how beautiful the boy in front of him is, and he looks even more stunning when he sinks to his knees. Dark eyes look Jacob up and down, alight with something mischievous as he looks at his cock once again. One swipe of his perfectly pink tongue has Jacob on fire, thigh muscles tensing and head swimming with the vision in front of him.

  
  
The boy experiments for a minute, eyeing Jacob’s length as he slowly eases him into his mouth. The sight is downright intoxication in a way that no amount of alcohol could compare to, with pretty lips stretched around his cock and humming in pleasure. He pulls off once again to swipe his tongue around Jacob’s head, teasing the slit before sliding him in even more, until his cock is brushing the back of the boy’s throat. The sensation is almost overwhelming, and Jacob decides to ask before his voice completely leaves him. 

  
  
“Hey, wait—” Jacob says, but his words get cut off into a strangled moan and he has to shove his fist in his mouth to keep quiet.

  
  
The beautiful boy on his knees pulls off Jacob, his hand gripping his cock. He looks up at him with half-lidded eyes and lips slick with spit and precum. “Yeah?”

  
  
Jacob takes a minute to find his words again, heat rising up the back of his neck. “Can you do that thing with your tongue again?”

  
  
And he smiles, eyes glinting with something dangerous. “Sure thing, dude.”

The nickname makes Jacob want to roll his eyes, but a gasp gets strangled in his throat when his tongue swirls around his cock head, just the right amount of pressure before his cheeks hollow out, pulling Jacob’s length into the heat of his mouth. Jacob’s hand flies to the boy’s hair, dark locks weaving between his fingers as he pulls him further onto his cock.

  
  
“Oh, please,” Jacob stutters, throwing his head back and looking up at the closet ceiling.  _ “Kevin.” _

Kevin pulls off of him then, hands immediately going to Jacob’s hips to hold him in place. “That didn’t last long,” he says, a chuckle escaping his lips. He sounds absolutely wrecked, and Jacob can only close his eyes and thumb against Kevin’s nape.

  
  
“It’s hard to keep it up,” Jacob explains, and he tilts his head down to look at Kevin. He looks nearly fucked out and smokey and  _ perfect. _ “Just wanna tell you how pretty you are.”

  
  
And Kevin  _ is _ pretty, with the way he leans his head into Jacob’s hand and looks up at him like he’s the only person in the world. That even in the shitty overhead light from the swinging bulb he is stunning, dark hair almost long enough to be pulled back into a ponytail. His sleeveless shirt shows off his newest ink, a swirling of water and water lilies with a bright orange koi fish wrapped tightly around muscle. 

And it doesn’t matter how often they do this, how many times they pretend not to know each other at parties only to fall into the nearest empty room or coat closet to fuck. Something about the thrill of it all gets Kevin going, and Jacob was never one to refuse. Not when he looks at him like that, not when he looks so lovely on his knees.

“Well,” Kevin says, finding his voice again. His hands come up to massage Jacob’s ass slightly before pulling him closer. “I wanna show you how grateful I am for the compliments.”

  
  
Jacob laughs at this, full of lust and love. “Be my guest, _ dude.” _   
  


Kevin groans, giving him a pleasing look as he strokes Jacob again. “Come on, that was in the heat of the moment.”

  
  
Jacob doesn’t reply with words, just hums as he pushes Kevin’s hair away from his face. Jacob loves him in all instances, but there is something particularly alluring about having Kevin get all dressed up just to drive him wild like this.

  
  
When his lips wrap around Jacob’s cock again, he keeps his gaze on Kevin. Watches Kevin take every inch of him, admires how his eyes flutter closed and he holds Jacob’s hips for leverage. He makes the hum that Jacob knows exactly what it means, and his hand finds the back of Kevin’s head. Jacob scratches his scalp lightly, affectionately, and knows exactly what to do.

  
  
“Ready, baby?” he asks, and Kevin nods just so. Jacob starts out slow, rocking his hips and gently fucking into Kevin’s mouth. He picks up the pace when he feels that Kevin can handle it, knowing how eager he gets in moments like this.

  
  
Jacob knows he won’t last long and he calls out Kevin’s name as a warning, but Kevin only takes him further in. His nose is practically flush against Jacob’s crotch when he releases, hot and thick down Kevin’s throat. Jacob’s hand is wound so tightly in Kevin’s hair he worries he’s hurt him, but then his vision goes white as he climbs down from his high.

  
  
It’s Kevin who pulls away first, lips swollen and parted as he kneels in front of Jacob. He looks positively fucked out, and Jacob can see how achingly hard he is in his jeans.

  
  
“Come here, baby,” Jacob mutters once he finds his voice. His legs feel like static but he reaches down to help Kevin up anyway, smoothing the hair away from his face. “Are you okay?”

  
  
Kevin nods, leaning into the touch and letting Jacob pull him closer. He sighs in relief when Jacob manages to tug his jeans down just enough to free his cock, flushed red and dripping with precum. He doesn’t last long under Jacob’s hand, his boyfriend knowing just the right speed to get him off. 

  
  
He finishes over Jacob’s hand, eager but exhausted. Kevin practically melts into Jacob’s chest, the two of them leaning against each other and struggling to catch their breaths. Jacob sees a tissue sticking out of Kevin’s pocket and he grabs it, cleaning them both up as best as they can.

  
  
“You did so good,” Jacob assures him, rubbing his clean hand against Kevin’s back. He hums at this, turning his head just enough to leave an open-mouthed kiss on Jacob’s neck.

  
  
“Luckily I had a hot volleyball player to hook up with me tonight,” he answers, voice hoarse but still laced with humor. Jacob laughs at this, kissing the top of Kevin’s head. He slides both of them back into their clothes, leaning in for a soft kiss before they slink out the door.

  
  
“Sounds like he’s a lucky guy.”    


**Author's Note:**

> I just think moonbae roleplay and tattoo+makeup kevin is sexy, sue me. big thank you to erin for kevin's tattoo design, I owe you a drabble of your own someday soon
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ also I'm very easy to bait into writing fics so feel free to hit up my cc
> 
>   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/joonyien)  
>   
>   
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/realkevmoon)  
> 


End file.
